


Lie to Me

by hungrytiger



Series: Karin Cycle [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once tries not to tell her interrogator lies. Karin-centric ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie to Me

Karin knows her importance has been downgraded when she’s handed off to some trainee. She’d like to think this interrograter has the typical Konoha politeness, what with not even mentioning her name, but Karin knows better. Only an idiot would tell an enemy their name. Still, its insulting; this girl can’t be more than Karin’s age, even if she has the leggy blonde look going on. Suigetsu would like her; Karin doesn’t.

“Let’s get down to business, shall we,” she says, her long hair swinging behind her as she locks the door and moves towards the interrogator’s seat. “What is Uchiha Sasuke afraid of?”

“Nothing.” Karin says and knows, the minute its out of her mouth, that it can’t be true. Everyone’s afraid of something. Except- Karin’s afraid of a lot of things, even things she shouldn’t be. Orochimaru loved her, but she was still scared of him and what he could do to her, if he chose to make her lab rat instead of lab assistant. She’s scared of Juungo, and his rages, of Suigetsu and his smiles that are never happy.

She’s scared of what it means that the person she gave her all to literally stabbed her in the back, just to the left of her vertebrae.

The blonde smiles.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?”

What would it be like to fear nothing, to love nothing more than you hated it?

“Sasuke-kun, huh?” She pauses, thinks, and for once tries not to tell her interrogator lies.


End file.
